1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices utilized to observe the eye.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Methods of examining cavities involving steps of illuminating the area to be observed are known. For example, oblique illumination of the eye during examination has been demonstrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,695,492 to Brown. However, this method of illumination does not provide a direct path of light into the area being observed. One solution to this problem might be to provide axial illumination of the eye. However, it is further noted in Brown that intense axial illumination of the eye can result in patient discomfort, and this patient discomfort can result in an inability to maintain a steady gaze by the patient during observation.